Shizuka's Story
by Amaterasu Minori
Summary: See the story of Shizuka Hio and of how she met and lost her lover. How she took revenge and how she met Ichiru Kiryu.


**Hello, this story is called Shizuka's Story. I would really love some feedback or comments. Thank you in advance. This is supposed to be a one-shot. I hope you like this story.**

Shizuka was five when she was put in the cage. She didn't understand why, but they said that it was because she was special. There was a small window that had bars. Sometimes they left it open in the spring so she could smell the flowers. She didn't mind at first, but then she grew bored. She cried; but then, she remembered she was a Pureblood. She was powerful. But, why couldn't she escape? She knew why. It was because she was weak. They served her humans for her 'food'. They said she deserved fresh blood.

She watched silently as the little girl they brought turned to dust. Shizuka wiped her mouth with a laced handkerchief. A guard brought another inside. It was a boy. He had dirty blond hair. He had unusual eyes; they were hazel. She looked at him and saw that he was shaking silently.

"I'm not hungry." She said, looking at the guard.

"But Shizuka-Sama-"

"I said I'm not hungry anymore! Take this away." Shizuka pointed at the boy.

The guard nodded and took the boy out. Shizuka sat back in her chair. Her kimono was dirty with blood. She sensed someone nearing her. She looked up. It was a man.

"My lady, I have brought a guest." The man said.

" . . ."

A boy stepped from behind the man and he smiled at her. "Hello Shizuka Hio. My name is Rido Kuran. I'm your fiancé."

"Hello." She said.

The boy smiled kindly at her, but she felt uneasy. He had a dark feeling to him. That was her first meeting with another Pureblood. He had dark wild messy hair and dark brown red eyes. He soon left taking that bad feeling away. She looked at the present he left her. It was a tiny seed. She placed her hand above it and it began shaking. A tiny leaf grew then a flower. It was winter then. The flower was a dark red like blood.

"Ah, the Kuruizaki-hime." They had began to call her that. It meant flowers blooming out of season.

She watched the flower die afterwards. She looked up at the window. The bars glinted back at her. She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. She knew it wasn't proper. They had a teacher come in and teach her etiquette. She learned quickly and so, the years went by.

She grew older in the cage.

Few years later-

Shizuka wanted to see sunshine. She wanted to go outside. She looked older and she watched the guard push a human inside. It was a fifteen year old girl. She was trembling.

"Please let me go! I don't want to die!" The human screamed and sobbed at her.

Shizuka raised her hand and the girl walked closer as if hypnotized. Shizuka bit in. She let to the girl go. The human turned to dust. She had learned news of the fiance that he had disappeared a few years ago. Only now they decided to tell her but she already knew.

The next few years passed by when a boy came to see her. She knew who he was. He had the same hair as that fiancé.

"Are you the Kuruizaki-Hime who grew up in a cage?" The boy asked her.

"You, the next leader of the Kuran Clan. I pity you."

"Why is that?" He responded.

Shizuka smiled. She felt almost the same aura she felt in Rido in him. "You are destined for darkness."

The boy was lead away quickly. No doubt because they thought she was crazy. She passed her hand through the dust. She felt nothing. All her 'food' was the same. They all pleaded and begged to let go or they cried. She watched the window. She heard them open the cage.

It was a man. He was her 'food' and he was different.

He glared at her silently. His eyes were unusual. They were the color hazel. She watched him. He was a very unusual human.

"What is your name?" Shizuka asked. She was surprised with herself.

The man glared at her. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly. "Do you know who I am?"

He didn't say anything except he continued glaring at her.

"I'm a Pureblood vampire." He didn't answer or comment.

She walked over to him and she bit his neck. His blood was sweet. She stopped herself just in time. She let him go. He glared at her with his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. She sat down on her chair and took out her fan. It had a cherry blossom tree on it. She had hidden seeds in the fan. She took one out.

"Do you want to see something?"

He didn't answer her. She took that as a sign of encouragement. She kneeled down in front of him. She raised his palm upwards and she placed the seed on one. She gave it a tap and it began to grow. His eyes widened a bit. She smiled happily at his surprise.

"This is a rose. I only managed to get a few of these. It's pretty isn't it?"

He looked up at her and glared. She smiled and took the flower away. It crumbled in her fingers. The guard appeared and watched her.

"Kuruizaki-Hime, are you not hungry?"

"I already had my fill. Leave him here."

The guard looked at her surprised. "Ah, yes of course."

Some weeks later-

Shizuka kicked him awake. She had named him Jun. He woke up, dazed. His hazel eyes squinted. More green than brown. Gold flecks were in his eyes. She was fond of those eyes. He smiled sleepily.

Then he immediately glared when he was completely aware of his surroundings. He sat up. He had bedhair. He smoothed down his dirty blond hair. She sat on the chair that was in the corner. She took out her fan. She grabbed a seed.

"Do you want me to grow this seed into a plant?" She asked, bored.

He looked at her attentively. He wasn't glaring for once. He was clearly interested. She smiled and placed her hand over the seed. A little plant began to grow. It was a small tulip. He smiled which brightened his features.

A guard came in and unlocked the door. He immediately stopped smiling. She crumbled the flower and it turned into dust.

"Kuruizaki-Hime, someone has come to visit you."

She looked up. "Who is it?"

The guard shrugged and stepped aside. She recognized him immediately. It was Asato Ichijo. He looked older than the last time she saw him. His cold eyes looked at her with yearning. He wanted to drink her blood. She knew that was what all the vampires deep down wanted. They all wanted to drink a Pureblood's blood.

"Hello Ichijo-San. What brings you here?" Shizuka said in her graceful way.

Asato Ichijo looked at her and he seemed to be laughing secretly. "Nothing. I just came to see you. That is all, I will leave now." He left.

Jun was watching with cautious eyes. Shizuka looked at him and sighed. "That was Asato Ichijo. I'm sure you have heard of him."

He didn't say anything. He remained silent. She walked toward him and sat down. She clicked her fan open and got a seed out. She placed a seed onto his palm.

"Here, this is the seed to my favorite plant. This is my present to you. Do you like it?"

He didn't say anything. Shizuka frowned slightly. She kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and he gave a startled jolt. She stared at him and then she licked his neck. She was going to bite him when she stopped herself. She stood up and went back to her seat. She clicked her fan open. It had a cherry blossom tree on it.

"Let's escape together," she said, after a moment of silence.

She looked at him and saw his hazel eyes widen. The gold flecks were darker. His eyes looked more brown than green now.

"What did you say?" He said speaking to her. His voice was graceful and royal.

She loved it.

"Let's escape from this place. Let's go out into the world."

He stood up and looked at her. "Okay."

She smiled. He held out his hand and she took it. She destroyed her cage with a simple thought. It was gone. And she was free.

They ran. They kept each other safe.

But even she couldn't protect him from them.

She didn't see it coming. It was a blur. Jun had thrown her to the side and had taken the blow. Protecting her. He fell down to both knees and he then to the ground. She caught a good glimpse of the hunters.

She ran to Jun. She kneeled down crying.

"Jun. Jun. Oh no, please, don't die. Jun!"

He gasped and whispered something into her ear. He smiled and turned to dust.

They killed him. Why? She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She would get revenge.

And so she did.

She killed the Kiryus. She made one of them a vampire and took one with her.

She had felt nothing when she killed them.

Nothing.

Few hours later

The boy she had picked up trudged along the snow next to her. He was silent. Occasionally, he would cough. Shizuka watched him curiously. His silver hair blew in the cold winter wind. His purple eyes were bright. His lip trembled a bit like as if he was about to cry. Except he didn't, the more they got farther away the more he became serious. He was so much like his twin.

"Are you tired?" Shizuka asked.

He shook his head. He rubbed his hands together. Shizuka walked along. Her kimono was drenched in the Kiryus blood. She stopped and saw a shack. It was downtrodden. She liked that fact. She came inside. Her kimono that she had hid there was still there. The boy followed her. She looked at him.

"Are you cold?"

The boy silently shook his head. His voice was soft and weak. "I'm fine."

She gazed at him and saw his overly pale face.

"I forgot to take my medicine," he said a bit weakly.

Shizuka bit her wrist. She held it out to him. "Drink it."

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

"It'll make you healthy. I can't have you dying on me. You'll be with me forever won't you?"

He blushed. Shizuka gave a light laugh. It was only matter of time till she died. She knew the boy's twin would come. She would wait till he came. This was going to be a fun game.

A fun game.

She felt the urge to sob.

She had heard his last words. And they were:

_I love you Shizuka. My Kuruizaki-Hime. _


End file.
